Keyword Mechanics
Most keywords refer to a specific card ability, a mechanic. A keyword is a quick/neat way to reference a card mechanic. Below is a list of all the keywords in GL Storm, complete with their descriptions. __TOC__ =Aether Return:Amount= When a permanent with aether return is placed or as a spell played, you are granted Amount aether. ---- =Aether Sense:Amount= Senses the amount of aether your opponent has. Cards in hand are counted as 4 each. ---- =Allied= An allied permanent is one that you control. ---- =Area Hit:Area= When a combatant with area hit attacks and hits an opposing permanent, all other opposing permanents that are Area or fewer tile(s) away will also be hit. ---- =Cannot be Evaded= This combatant's attack cannot be evaded. ---- =Construction Time:Amount= The number of turns that must pass before a domain structure will meet card and other requirements. ---- =Counter Attack:Amount= When a combatant with counter attack is hit by an opposing combatant's attack it will deal Amount damage to the attacking combatant. ---- =Counter Stun:Amount= When a combatant with counter stun is hit by an opposing combatant's attack it will stun the attacking combatant for Amount turns. ---- =Coup de Grace:Amount= When a combatant with coup de grace attacks and hits a stunned combatant, it deals an additional Amount attack damage. ---- =Damage Reduction:Amount= When a combatant with damage reduction is hit by an opposing combatant's attack the damage taken by that attack is reduced by Amount. ---- =Delayed Initiative= A card with delayed initiative will be placed on the top of your deck when shuffled. Cards with delayed iniative are placed below cards with initiative. ---- =Diligent Guard= If this combatant's health would be reduced below 1 it is instead reduced to 1. Before your attack if this combatant has 1 health it is slain. ---- =Enchantment= Enchantments will not be hit by opposing attacks and cannot be used to contest expansions. ---- =Evasion:Amount= A combatant with evasion will evade the next Amount attacks made against it. ---- =Evasion Replenish:Amount, max:Max= At the start of your turn a combatant with evasion replenish receives Amount evasion, up to Max amount. ---- =Freedom of Movement= A combatant with freedom of movement cannot be stunned. ---- =Fury Strike:Amount= When a combatant with fury strike attacks and hits an opposing combat, it is granted Amount attack damage permanently. Damage is dealt before it is increased. ---- =Gather Mist= At the start of your turn or when a combatant with gather mist comes into play, it is granted 1 mana for each swamp and 2 mana for each water tile in its opposing column. It cannot cannot gain mana in any other way. ---- =Haunt:Amount= When a combatant with haunt is slain by an opposing combatant's attack, the opposing combatant is given timed life amount. ---- =Heal Life:Amount= At the start of your turn a combatant with heal life grants you Amount life points. ---- =Improved Initiative= A card with improved initiative will be placed on the top of your deck when shuffled. Cards with improved initiative are placed above cards with initiative. ---- =Incinerating Strike= When a combatant with incinerating strike attacks and hits an opposing combatant, the hit combatant's max health reduced by the attack damage. ---- =Initiative= A card with initiative will be placed on the top of your deck when shuffled. ---- =Kamikaze:Amount= When a combatant with kamikaze is slain, your opponent's life points are dealt Amount damage. ---- =Knock Back= When a combatant with knock back hits an opposing combatant/structure with its attack, the opposing combatant will be moved back up to three tiles. ---- =Life Leech:Amount= When a combatant with life leech hits an opposing combatant with its attack, it is healed Amount health. ---- =Line Hit:Amount= When a combatant with line hit attacks it will hit all opposing permanents in a line of Amount tiles. ---- =Opposing= An opposing permanent is one that you do not control. ---- =Opposing Column= An opposing column refers to the 4 tiles on your opponent's grid that share the same column as a specific permanent or selection. ---- =Peaceful Victory= If you have more than 2500 life points, you win the game. ---- =Permanent= A permanent can refer to a combatant, structure or enchantment. ---- =Permanently Captured= An expansion that has been permanently captured will remain captured even if not being contested. The opposing expansion in the same column cannot be captured. ---- =Phase Escape:Amount= When a combatant with phase escape would be hit by an opposing combatant's attack it is instead phased out for Amount turns. ---- =Phased Out:Duration= A phased out permanent cannot, contest expansions, attack, be attacked, activate its abilities, perform passive effects, move, be selected by spells or abilities, nor be affected by spells, abilities, or passive effects. Except for its reduction in phased out turn duration, a phased out permanent is excluded from time based events. If that sounds confusing, just think, "it's not there" until it phases back in. ---- =Phase Strike:Amount= When a combatant with phase strike attacks and hits an opposing permanent, the hit permanent is phased out for Amount turns. ---- =Produce Gold:Amount= At the start of your turn a combatant with produce gold grants you Amount gold. ---- =Shroud Strike:Duration= When a combatant with shroud strike attacks and hits an opposing combatant in the 3rd or 4th row, the hit combatant cannot attack for the next Duration turns. ---- =Siege Attack= When a combatant with siege attack attacks, it will hit the first structure in the opposing column, if empty of structures this attack will hit your opponent's life points. ---- =Silencing:Name= The named Name card can not be played by any player. ---- =Silencing Strike= When a combatant with silencing strike hits an opposing combatant with its attack, the hit combatant loses all mana and cannot gain mana in any way. ---- =Sleight of Hand:Amount= When a coin is flipped to determine who chooses to play or draw first, the chances of you winning the flip are increased by Amount%. This works passively while this card is included in your deck. ---- =Sneak Attack= When a combatant with sneak attack attacks, it will hit the furthest combatant in the opposing column. ---- =Spawn:Name, Amount mana= When a combatant with spawn has Amount mana, it grants you a Name combatant and is depleted of Amount mana. ---- =Spell Warding= A combatant/structure with spell warding and its tile cannot be the target of opposing spells or abilities. It's important to note that the combatant/structure and its tile can still be affected by spells or abilities, just not selected by opposing spells or abilities. ---- =Steadfast Guard= A combatant with steadfast guard cannot be moved by opposing spells or abilities and cannot be phased out. ---- =Stun Strike:Amount= When a combatant with stun strike hits an opposing combatant with its attack, the hit combatant is stunned for the next Amount turns. ---- =Stunned:Duration= A stunned combatant cannot move or activate its abilities and will not attack. ---- =Thieving:Amount= If a combatant with thieving is placed in the same column as an opposing gold mine, when that gold mine harvests gold, the amount of gold harvested is reduced by Amount and you are granted Amount gold. ---- =Timed Life:Duration= After Duration turns have passed, a permanent with timed life will be slain/destroyed. ---- =Undead= When an undead combatant is slain it will not leave behind a corpse. ---- __TOC__